Fallin' In Love
by PSIcicle
Summary: I never would've thought that this boy, whom I've fought alongside and frolicked with, would come to mean so much to me.


I kept my eyes open, scared for my life. Mt. Itoi is a very deadly place; practically anything so far seems to want us dead. We were lucky that last Grizzly Bear didn't see us coming, otherwise...I don't wanna know.

I think I could speak for the rest of us when I say that we were getting very tired. We've been walking nonstop for hours now, not to mention all the energy we wasted just trying to stay alive.

We walked down a path; multiple clefts in the rock jutted out, with one or two trees decorating it. To our surprise, we noticed a cabin sitting right to our left, surrounded by a bunch of trees.

"Thank God, a resting place." Ninten sluggishly made his way towards the house.

"I don't know, little dude. Seems awful suspicious to have a cabin on a mountain filled with aliens." Teddy muttered, both of us following Ninten.

"We made it this far, we can probably fight a few more creatures for the sake of getting our strength back." Ninten muttered back, stopping at the front of the cabin. "I bet you my baseball cap that this is a healer's house."

"I guess we'll find out." I said to the two. Ninten nodded and opened the door.

"Oh my god, YES! Me first!" Ninten yelled, walking quickly through the door. I giggled at him; he could be so silly sometimes.

We followed Ninten into an orange room. He was laying facedown on an orange couch and moaning in comfort and relief. I made my way to it, sitting on the floor in front of it. Teddy heads to the healer just behind us. I assume he was going to talk to him about his parents, the poor soul.

"We're so lucky to have found this place. I almost thought I was about to pass out back there." Ninten sighed.

"You're telling me. My feet feel like they are about to fall off..." I look up at Ninten, trying my best to fake a pleading expression.

"If you're expecting me to massage them right now, you'd have better luck throwing me off this damn mountain." Ninten mumbled at me.

"Ehh, I'd rather keep you here, however annoying you may be." I smirk at him.

"Hey, there's being right, and there's being ni...oh, forget it." Ninten smiled and patted my hand. Ahh, how much I wanted him to hold it...

"I think I'll just nap for a moment." Ninten closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. I couldn't get my mind off of Ninten for the past couple days. How cute he looks when he smiles, how hypnotic and beautiful his brown eyes were, how kind and sweet he was, how devoted he was to his friends, but most of all, how much I wanted to tell him these things. But what if he rejects me, what will I be then? Just some weirdo that's in love with her best friend. Then I think to myself about the coming battle. The alien leader is at the peak of this mountain, and chances were that we were probably going to die. I wanted Ninten to know how I felt before that happened, and it had to be here, where we weren't constantly killing everything that tries to attack. Oh jeez, I'm so nervous right now...come on, Ana. You can do this. I gently shake Ninten awake. He opens his eyes and yawns, rather adorably I should say.

"What is it, Ana?" Ninten asked.

"Umm...is it ok if I could talk to you, alone?" I mumble softly, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Of course." We both stood up and headed to the room at the very back.

"Hey, Teddy. Me and Ana need to talk about something. Can you stay out here?" Teddy turned to us.

"Sure thing dude, I need to make a few phone calls anyway." Teddy smirked, and I was almost certain he knew what this was about. When Ninten turned his back to open the door, Teddy mouthed "good luck" and gave a thumbs up. I smiled and followed Ninten into the room once he got the door open. I closed the door behind me and observed our room. Like the rest of the place, it was orange. (Not sure why the healer liked this color so much, It felt like I was in an actual orange.) Two beds sat in the very back ot the room, a dresser with a stereo and a very pretty sunflower growing in a vase next to it, and two small windows sitting along the rightmost wall, where the dresser lay. I then turn to Ninten, who is staring right at me. I can't help but start losing myself in his eyes, kind of like falling into a whirlpool.

"What do you wanna tell me, Ana?" Ninten asked.

I looked down, twirling my fingers. "Would you please stay with me?"

"What do ya mean?" I heard him ask.

"Just answer..." My face started feeling like a furnace.

"Oh...well, of course I will." I felt Ninten's hand on my chin, which lifted my head back up to look at him. He smiled again; a smile that made my heart do backflips.

I smiled back at him. "Thanks." He didn't answer; he seemed to have become dazed when I smiled. "Ninty?"

"Huh...oh, sorry. I...uh, got distracted." Was he blushing? His face seemed to be turning a little red.

"It's ok." I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him, but even if I couldn't, I wanted both of us to be as happy as possible.

"Ninten." I said.

"Yes, Ana?" He replied.

"Would you...like to dance?" I mumble, looking down again.

He lifted my head back up again. "I'd love to." I felt my heart leap in joy, and I practically skipped my way to the stereo.

"You ok there, Ana?" I heard Ninten say, chuckling to himself. Ahh, Ninty, if you only knew.

I hit the play button, and a song that's all too familiar to me begins to play. Fallin' in love was a song I practiced many, many, many times on the piano. It was such a wonderful song, and to hear it playing here, it just had to be fate.

I walked back to Ninten and grabbed his hands. We stepped to the middle of the room, and once the main part of the song started, we began.

Ninten seemed to know what he's doing, even though I don't think he's danced before. He kept staring right into my eyes, and I felt like I would melt under their gaze. I stared right back into them, and I couldn't tear myself away. It wasn't like I wanted to, though...

I felt Ninten's left hand let go of mine, and snake around my waist, pressing me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder, burying my face into his neck. I pressed myself closer to him, sighing happily and closing my eyes. From afar, we might have seemed inseperable; like we were one person.

This was easily one of the happiest moments of my entire life; having the boy I loved, someone who I'd never want to be without, dancing with me. It might even be better than the first time I ever played the piano. I began to notice that the room seemed a lot warmer now, and that I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wondered if he's feeling the same way.

When the song began to repeat, Ninten tried something I didn't expect. He let go of my waist and began to twirl me around, taking his hand off my waist.. We both laughed as I struggled to keep my hat from falling off. I smirked and decided to twirl him back.

"Weeeeeeee~" Ninten shouted.

I let out a giggle and kept twirling him. A moment later, we stopped dancing. I faced him, noticing that his face was tinged red and that he looked rather nervous, just like me. Maybe he...?

"Ninten..." I mumbled and looked straight into his eyes. "Do you love me?"

Ninten's face turned a darker shade of red. When he didn't answer, I felt like I should explain.

"It's just...I knew when you returned my hat to me, that you were special. I've loved you ever since I saw you in my dream, and it kills me to think that we'll be seperated after all of this is over. I don't want to lose you, I love you." I can feel my face getting hotter and hotter. "Do you love me?" I murmur. I am so terrified right now, my heart almost feels like its going to leap out of my chest.

Ninten stares at me, saying nothing at first. His hand moves up to my cheek, his thumb softly grazing it. He forms a small smile, and then he leans his face foward. Before I knew it, he was kissing me.

I felt like I was about to faint; a combination of both relief and pleasure. His lips felt warm against mine, and I felt a tingly feeling run through my body. I let out a quiet moan and press my lips against his, kissing him back. I snake my arms around his neck, and he does the same with my waist.

Ninten leans his head back just a little. "Yes. I love you, Ana." He lay his forehead against mine. "You have no idea how happy you've made me. Not just today, but for the past few days, you've been just such an amazing friend." Ninten said, his eyes seemed to be sparkling. "I'm not exactly the best with words, you know."

"We don't need words right now, Ninty." I said with a soft voice. I smiled and gave him another kiss. I swear, I think I might actually cry now. As strange as that sounds, I can feel tears forming in my eyes, eager to be released.

"Hi there!" I hear the door slam open, followed by Teddy's voice, echoing a little throughout the room.

We quickly break away from each other, my face quickly getting warm. Ninten's was turning bright red. I smirk a little bit, before we both turn to the interruption that was walking towards us.

"Why are you two blushing, huh? You haven't been...you know..." He gestures to the bed behind us.

"Teddy!" Ninten shouts. "We're just kids, ya know?"

"That should be saved for marriage..." I mumble, getting a bit embarrased from Teddy's claim.

"Ahh, I'm just teasin', that's all. Come on, let's hurry up and get outta here!" Teddy points us to the door, and then heads out to the living room.

We follow him out, following right after Ninten. He grabs my hand, interlocking our fingers. I could my heart flutter when he did that. I smile to myself, but when we begin hearing stomping noises coming from outside, I quickly frown. What else could the aliens throw at us?

"What the hell was that?!" Teddy shouts. The house began to make a creaking sound, before the roof above us began cracking and being ripped off. A large blue robot stared down at us. It looked exactly like the one in the desert...but this time, we don't have a tank. This right here is a certain and inescapable death, and we all knew it.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Teddy mutters, unsheathing his katana.


End file.
